


Die For You

by birdsandivory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompto's Fears, forEHEAD SMOOCHES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: "I don't want to die."It was then that Ignis knew Prompto's thoughts wandered deeper than beautifully captured memories and delightfully jubilant chocobos. There was a darkness that loomed over him just as much as it did the rest of them, sunshine and smiles be damned.For the prompt request "Little Talks" on Tumblr.In which Ignis attempts to quell Prompto's greatest fears.





	Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt submitted to my ask box on [Tumblr](http://birdsandivory.tumblr.com) by an anonymous guest. Feel free to follow me and submit prompts for more short fictions, or just to talk more Promnis!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

“I don’t want to die.”

Ignis’ eyes snapped open then, a look of confusion upon his face as he allowed for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of their shared hotel room, his mind wandering to Noctis sleeping beside Gladiolus just on the other side of the wall that separated them briefly as he sunk into the mattress. Had he been completely under, there was a good chance he would have never heard the words Prompto had spoken quietly, frighteningly so - as if he hadn’t wished for anyone to hear him in the first place, and yet, the advisor had.

There was the biting question of why the man would say such a thing, say he did not want to die as though it were going to happen in that very moment, fleeting life passing before his eyes as they dimmed with the loss of a soul. It was unsettling to say the least, and unlikely when the small blond liked to sleep so incredibly close to him, face pressed to his back along with the rest of his body - fingers grasping the seams of his sleeping shirt like that of a lifeline.

“Prompto?”

Shifting slightly, he made way to turn and face the other, only for the grip to become stronger - the one in question tense and frigid behind him. “Don’t turn around.”

And he did nothing of the sort, only bothering to reach back, hand coming into contact with Prompto’s side as he attempted to ignore the fact that he’d flinched at his touch. Ignis’ lips pressed into a thin line and he gave thought to the haunting words the usually enthusiastic man spoke as he turned his head ever so slightly, unable to see the gunner still, but it was enough. “What was that, Prompto, about not wanting to die?”

“I-It was nothing. I’m sorry I woke you, let’s just go back to sleep.”

“You insult me by lying, you know.” Heaving a sigh, he waited for a moment before speaking again, disappointed when he received no further answer. “You can entrust your thoughts to me. You are safe here and you can be certain that you always will be.”

He could hear Prompto swallow thickly, feel his hands - gloved, even while he slept - roam over his sides in order to wind around him, pressing tentatively to his chest in order to bring them closer together. Ignis met those hands with one of his own, lacing their fingers with a gentleness all quite like him, ever so patient in waiting.

“Iggy…you promise I can tell you anything, right?”

“I promise. Anything.”

“It’s just,” he inhaled raggedly, “I don’t know if I can  _do_ this.” His voice cracked and Ignis was physically pained, brows frowning and lips parting as Prompto buried himself into his back, the gunner’s chest quick in its heaving as he spoke words like lightning - constantly rising in volume. “I know that we swore to give our lives to protect Noct and he’s my best friend, and I’d never want him to die, but I don’t know if I could do it when the time comes! I don’t know if I could just jump in front of a bullet for him.”

“Prompto.”

“I don’t think I’m brave enough to even think about it!”

“Prompto–”

“I’m scared.”

Ignis wasted no time maneuvering then, small noises of protests ignored as he turned within the man’s arms, his own encircling the younger guard as he looked to him as best he could within the blackness of night. It was made clear the weight of their situation, that much he knew, how they would all have to die before Noctis could even be touched - and still, it made him bitter to think of how that knowledge has shaken Prompto to his core, the reality of it being just a bit too much for him to fathom.

“Do you think I’m a horrible person for saying that I don’t know if I can protect Noct?”

If Prompto were anyone else, he would be inclined to remind them that they knew exactly what it was they were signing up for, that death was simply a part of the contract. However, he had such an achingly soft heart when it came to the blond, a truly pure soul that wished for nothing but to be reassured - and Ignis, he would never be the one to do the job of breaking him. “Never, darling. You could never be a horrible person.”

“I would do anything for him.”

“We all would.”

The fear of losing his life had only brought about Ignis’ own fears - losing the fight, not being strong enough for his king, losing Prompto when he was afraid of losing himself. It became a sudden tragedy that he did not wish to have to one day mourn, and as he pressed his nose into blond locks still smelling of complementary lavender hotel shampoo, he resolved to find a solution and would gladly face the consequences.

“You do not have to be afraid.” His voice a whisper, even and sure in tone, as though he’d never said anything quite as true in his life - Ignis held Prompto close to him, the space between them nonexistent despite the fact that the bed held plenty of room, but it was clear there was no place safer than pressed against one another while plagued with fear. And placing a kiss upon the man’s forehead, he only wished that he could see the freckles spotting the paleness of Prompto’s face, if just to have something to focus on other than doubt and their misfortunes. “You don’t have to be afraid, because you are not going to die.”

“How do you know that? You can never know.”

“Of course I do.” 

A freckled nose fell into the crook of his neck and the arms around him wound ever tighter, a sigh of heartache warming his flesh as long lashes fluttered against his skin. “Iggy…” He chose to keep quiet about the fact that he could feel the wetness of tears rolling into the fabric of his shirt, or that by morning, they would both simply pretend the conversation had never arose.

“I know this because, if ever the time comes in which you must die,  _I_   _shall die for you._ ”

He only hoped his words rung profound enough to become true.


End file.
